My Love
by master-duelist
Summary: Serenity is the Seto’s personal Secretary. But what happens when they encounter and get weird feelings? Will love blossom? Read and find out! Please Review! Chapter six up!
1. Meeting

A/N- Hi and this is my SetoxSerenity fic. I hope you like it.  
  
It was a boring day. Serenity was coming home from school. She needed a job. Desperately. She tried everywhere. She was walking when she suddenly bumped into a man taller and older than her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," she said stammering.  
  
"Watch where you go next time," he said.  
  
Serenity looked at the man. That man was Joey's arch rival. Seto Kaiba! Uh- uh. Bad day, bad day.  
  
Seto stood up seeing who he had bumped into. "Excuse me, but who are you?" he said.  
  
"I'm Serenity Wheeler," she said.  
  
"Joey's sister? Wow. You don't resemble him at all," he said.  
  
"Yes, Seto Kaiba, since I bumped into you I was hoping if there is a job needed at Kaiba Corp?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm, since you asked so sincerely yes, there is. I'm looking for a new personal Secretary, you can apply for the job and tomorrow I will see if you fit for the job," he said.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much! That really helps. I went left to right; top to bottom, there's not one street in Domino City to give me a job. Well I didn't try Kaiba Corp, but thanks!" she said.  
  
"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow, please be there by 10:00 A.M." he said.  
  
"I'll be their!" she said a bit too overjoyed.  
  
"Ok, then, bye" he said.  
  
"Yea, bye," she said.  
  
'Wow, Seto is not as bad as Joey told me' 


	2. Job: Given

Serenity walked home and entered her home. She greeted her brother Joey Wheeler. She went to her room and started her homework. It was about dinner time and Serenity came down to eat.  
  
"Hey sis, how was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, It was great," she said. She thought it would be best to keep it a secret.  
  
"Hey Joey," she said.  
  
"Yea?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you hate Kaiba?" she asked hoping Joey wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"Since when do you care? Oh well, I hate him because he's obnoxious, a total rich-snob and calls me a puppy dog! I even had nightmares of him! I despise him. So I suggest you don't talk about him and stay away form him," he said.  
  
"Okay," she said. Disappointed. He didn't do any harm to her so why did she have to stay away form him? He seemed nice.  
  
Serenity finished her dinner and went up to her room. After finishing a bit of homework she forgot to do before she came to dinner she went to sleep.  
  
Seto went up to his brother's room and said goodnight. He went to his room and began working on his new gaming system. For some reason he couldn't do it. He didn't know why. Suddenly, a picture of Serenity's sister popped in his mind. It was weird to him. He decided to continue doing his work later tomorrow.  
  
The next morning Serenity came down for breakfast.  
  
"Morning sis, listen the gang and I are going to go to The Turtle Game Shop. Wanna come?" Joey said.  
  
"Um, I wish I could but I have plans, I'm trying to find a job, remember?" Serenity said.  
  
"Oh yea, oh well," Joey said.  
  
Serenity finished her breakfast and went to Kaiba Corp. Once she reached Kaiba Corp she went to the receptionist.  
  
"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to apply for the position of being a Secretary," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes, please fill out this form and go straight to Mr. Kaiba's office which one of the guards will direct you momentarily," The receptionist said.  
  
Serenity filled out her form and followed the guard to "Master" Kaiba's office. Over their were a few ladies and sitting on the chair and the guard directed Serenity to sit on one of the empty one near the lady with blue hair.  
  
~~Inside Seto's Office~~  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"What?" Seto said in his usual cold voice.  
  
"Um, Sir, there is another lady who is applying for the job. She just arrived, must be outside your office. Her name is Ser-Serenity Wheeler," she said.  
  
"Oh? Ok," he said.  
  
Seto told one of his workers to let Ms. Serenity in.  
  
Serenity entered with caution.  
  
"Hello, sir," she said.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Serenity. I see you came," Seto said.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Please, sit," he said.  
  
"Oh, thanks," she said.  
  
"Ok, down to business. May I see your file?" Seto asked.  
  
"Oh, sure," Serenity said stammering a bit.  
  
She hands him the file. Seto begins to read it.  
  
"Hmm, impressive, I like it. You're hired." Seto said.  
  
"Really? I am?! Wow! Thanks!" she said.  
  
"Glad to know you're happy. You start tomorrow. Be in my office at 3:30 PM sharp!" Seto said in his harsh voice.  
  
It scared Serenity. Serenity left Kaiba Corp so happily!  
  
A/N- That's it for now. If the chapters are too short tell me. Please review! 


	3. First Day At Work

The next morning I woke up all excited. What I didn't think was what am she going to tell Joey.  
  
Serenity got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Joey," Serenity said.  
  
"Hi," Joey said.  
  
"Hey, Joey I have to tell you something," she said hoping Joey wouldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Yea?" Joey said.  
  
"I won't be home tonight. I found a job so I won't be home," Serenity said.  
  
"Really? Where are you working?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm working at this place a little far, someplace I don't think you know where that is," she said.  
  
"Ok, I guess," Joey said.  
  
Serenity sighed with relief. After school she walked to Kaiba Corp. Her first day at work and she didn't want to be late. She walked a bit faster from her usual pace.  
  
She reached the building and receptionist handed her a keycard which would give access to a few places which she would be doing errands for "Master" Kaiba. Serenity took the card and was told to go to "Master" Kaiba's office.  
  
Serenity reached the office door and knocked. "May I come in sir?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Sure," Seto said.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity said.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Serenity, early for work I see, good impression. Please sit down," Seto said.  
  
Serenity sat.  
  
"Ok, now here are a few stuff for you," Seto said. He handed her a file with about 10-15 papers.  
  
"What's this?" Serenity asked a curious.  
  
"Ok, I need you type this out. I'm trusting you on this one. I want you to type out the remaining typing that is required to finish my new game system. It will take no longer than 1 and half hour. Please finish it by then. There is a computer right their and your desk there," Seto said.  
  
"Ok, I'll try my best. I'm really not good at typing fast, but I can type. I will practice at home if you want," she said.  
  
"You can do that, if you want. I have no regrets. Secondly if you finish it ok that's fine, if not I can understand your typing speed. If you don't finish it, I guess I'll have to do at home," Seto said.  
  
"No, that's ok, I'll do my best to finish it," she said.  
  
"Ok, and last but not least, since you're my "personal" secretary, I would also like you to baby-sit my brother today. I have work to do and I need to get the system done. I will also give you a new key-card that will allow you to some places in my mansion so you to can go where Mokuba wants, understood?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
Serenity proceeded to her desk and started typing. What she didn't know what that Seto was actually taking his every chance to glance at her.  
  
Serenity was done around 1 hour and 45 minutes. She felt terrible that she finished it a bit late.  
  
"S-sir, here," Serenity handed Seto the clean and neat sheets of papers.  
  
"Oh, you're done. Ha, I guess you care about my sleep. Anyways, now that you finished it, please take this key-card. Don't lose it. If you don't have it then you won't be even allowed on my property. By the way does your brother know you work for me?" Seto asked for he too was curious.  
  
"Um, no because I thought I'd wait for the right time," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Hurry now. Let's go," Seto said.  
  
Seto and Serenity both left Kaiba Corp and arrived at Seto's mansion.  
  
Seto was greeted by his younger brother. Serenity introduced herself and Mokuba, though, well, he teased Seto about having a girlfriend.  
  
Seto went to his work room and started working with some last touches.  
  
Serenity and Mokuba were playing a game called 'Cyberspace', which Seto created for him.  
  
When Mokuba got a bit bored he asked Serenity, "Hey, Serenity, would you like to see my brother's room?" she said.  
  
"No, Mokuba. I believe in giving everyone privacy. You should know that. Besides I'm not allowed there anyways," she said.  
  
"Or are you?" Mokuba said holding his key-card.  
  
Serenity decided to go. She went inside and closed the door behind her. Mokuba went to get some juice and just then Seto came in and saw Serenity in his room.  
  
A/n- that's it for now. I'm sorry if you still think it's too short.  
  
Fantasizer- I am trying to make it long. I'll try to add more details too.  
  
Hikari no yami- Yes I will update which I will do during these weekdays. I am trying my best to make the chapters long.  
  
Kirby X: Yugi/Serenity shipper, diehard Kirby fan, future master Doom T.C. designer (trabadox84@hotmail.com)- bah? I wonder.  
  
Sm-candy- Thank you. Can you tell me if this is long which I know it isn't. Thanks you for reviewing my story. 


	4. Encouter At Seto's Room

Seto comes inside and finds Serenity in his room.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled.  
  
"I, uh, Mokuba."she began to say.  
  
"Silence! Don't blame this on my brother!" he continued yelling.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I-," Serenity began to say.  
  
"NO! I won't hear it! Didn't I tell you strictly, you can go anywhere the card allows you to! Your card does not have access to my room! So how did you get in?" he asked.  
  
"Mokuba, wanted to come here, s-so he asked if I'd like to come, but I said no, b-but he said let's go anyways, so he's downstairs getting juice and I'm here." Serenity said stammering a lot.  
  
"Excuse me? Shouldn't Mokuba be here and you getting the juices?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, this won't happen again," she said.  
  
"Did you invade any of my privacy?!" Seto asked.  
  
"No, I didn't touch anything, I swear," she said.  
  
"Ok, I suppose I'll let you go, but you'll only be allowed with my permission, if there's anything for you to do! Understand?" Seto asked.  
  
"Thanks sir, Yes, I understand," Serenity said.  
  
"NOW GET OUT!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Yes sir," Serenity said.  
  
With that Serenity left the room and went downstairs. After about 7 minutes Seto came downstairs and took Mokuba with him upstairs. He went in his room and left a very curious Serenity behind. Serenity decided to see what Seto was doing with him. What she heard wasn't oh-so-good. Yells and more screaming.  
  
Well that's it. Sorry, this chapter is really, really short. I didn't have time to write it.  
  
Here are the replies to those who reviewed my story.  
  
Fantasizer- Thank you for liking my story, Unfortunately, I won't have time to update for a long time. But I'll try.  
  
Emily- Yes I love SxS fics too. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Vash Stampede- I am going to make this relationship be as slow as possible. If you have read this chapter you will obviously realize that it will take a while for those two to get together. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update soon. It will take a while.  
  
Dark_Zero- Yes, I've updated. Thank you for reviewing my story.  
  
Fantasizer (Review 2) - I'm sure you must have found out in this story, But I don't' think Mokuba will have it easy.  
  
Mari Star 146- Yes, I will try to continue. Thanks for reviewing liking my story.  
  
Kirby X:  
  
You made it clear that you support YxSh. So then why the hell do you come to an SxS story?! To flame it? You need a life. "Bah" This is your first review, obviously. What would you think if someone reviewed your story with "BAH"? Do you expect people to read your mind? The impression 'Bah,' leaves is WITH. Either that or the reviewer is an imbecile. As to your second review.I must tell you that your way of cursing 'morons' to your "personal hell" is foolish and illogical. Why would the author want to get acquainted with an asshole like you anyway?  
  
Final note:  
  
You are among the most pathetic scum I have ever had the great displeasure of encountering. How low can you go, flamer?  
  
Well that's it. Please review!! 


	5. After the Encounter

Well hey I'm back, and here's the next chapter.  
  
Just then, Seto opened the door and found Serenity outside.  
  
"Just what are you doing here?" he asked?  
  
"Um. I was, uh," She said stammering.  
  
"Do you enjoy invading others privacy or something?" Seto asked.  
  
"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I had to wait because you were kind of busy with your brother," she said.  
  
"Well, let me see. There is a waiting room you can "wait" in, understand? And for your information I don't really like my brother doing some old maids job. Getting juices and all hope you understand," He said.  
  
"Yes, I understand that. It won't happen again," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes, well, there are many things that are too confidential for you and others who are not part of my family," Seto said.  
  
"But, I can assure you I have not touched anything, or seen much," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes, you are excused," he said.  
  
"Does that mean I still have the job?" She asked.  
  
Seto stopped to say anything more.  
  
"Please big brother, can she stay? Please?" Mokuba started whining.  
  
"Ok, you're in," He said and left.  
  
"Yes! Now you be here with me all the time!" Mokuba started dancing around Serenity.  
  
"Well, not all the time. Just from time to time. But it will be worth it," Serenity said smiling.  
  
With that they left and Serenity kept on wondering what was so important in Seto's room.  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know it's short, but will come. Please review!  
  
Kirby- wat-so-ever-I don't take warnings so seriously. So don't waste my time with your little talk. 


	6. Unexpected Call

A/n- Hey! Next chapter up! Plz R&R!  
  
After a while Serenity went home.  
  
**At the Turtle Game Shop**  
  
"Hey, Joey! You think Serenity will like it?" Tristan asked Joey.  
  
Tomorrow was Serenity's birthday and Tristan wanted to get her something special. He got her a glass frame with his picture on it.  
  
"Yup! She'll love it! She'll remember you every time she sees your gift," Joey said.  
  
"Guys," Tea said getting pretty annoyed by Tristan always asking whether his gift for Serenity was good or not.  
  
"Well Tea and I chipped in and got her a dress, but too bad you two couldn't see it. Tea brought it wrapped and knew you two were gonna trash it by looking at it," Yami said  
  
"Hey, that's not fair you know!" Tristan said.  
  
"Guys! Do you want to give Serenity a great birthday or not? If so, let's start decorating," Tea said.  
  
The gang started to decorate.  
  
**Back at Serenity's house**  
  
*Phone ringing.  
  
"H-hello," Serenity said yawning.  
  
"Hello Ms. Serenity. This Seto Kaiba speaking," Seto said.  
  
Serenity had no idea her boss would call so she sat up quite stunned.  
  
"Hi Mr. Kaiba. What can I do for you?" she asked wondering why he called.  
  
"Well let me just say that this was Mokuba's idea and I can't deny him so I had to accept. Things I do for him. Yes, well, Ms. Serenity as you know tomorrow is your birthday-," Seto said.  
  
"WHAT?! I had totally forgotten! Oops! Sorry. You were saying?" Serenity said calming down.  
  
"You didn't know? Or you forgot?" Seto asked.  
  
"I have been busy lately so, yes, I have forgotten," Serenity said. "Well the way I have been yelling at you, about the whole 'entering-my- room' thing I, even it's Mokuba's idea, would like to take you out for dinner tomorrow night that is if you don't have any plans for tomorrow," Seto said.  
  
"Well no plans. Joey hasn't mentioned anything," Serenity said.  
  
"You know, Mokuba would go but he's going to stay over at a friends house whom he really wanted to meet after quite some years, so you know. He left about an hour ago," He said.  
  
"Okay, I'd love to go," Serenity said.  
  
"Alright then, I will pick you up at 7:30 pm," Seto said.  
  
"Okay. I'll be ready," She said.  
  
"Um.It's a date then," said Seto and hung up.  
  
Serenity hung up also and stunned by what Seto said. She started having second thoughts about him.  
  
**In Seto's room.  
  
"Ah, she's a nice girl. I mean a few hours and back. I'll be over with it. I can't believe I said 'it's a date.' Wait till Mokuba gets back. I'm gonna teach him a lesson or two. I have a reputation if he knew. I can't go wasting my time with a lady who works here or any lady," Seto said and started doing some work.  
  
A/N- Well I hope you liked it. I made it longer. Please review! 


End file.
